Fire typically causes physical damage to properties and disruption in day to day lives of people based on the where the fire has occurred. There are numerous causes of fire occurrences in houses where fire is caused due to cooking and heating equipment, electrical and electronic appliances etc. Usually, the appliances, equipment and edifices/properties that possess fire threat are allotted a fire hazard rating. But, such rating alone does not provide a measure for probable fire as the hazard factor of any appliance, equipment, edifice and the like varies based on the surroundings in which it is being used/placed.
In order to assess safety at a specific location for any entity (electronic appliances, object of daily use or commercial properties etc.), it is essential that a person needs to personally analyze all the possible causes and strategize accordingly to get a clear picture of the fire hazard that may be faced in future by the entity. This is a lengthy and unreliable process. Additionally, the hazard rating currently provided in relation to the entities is of single dimension as all the factors considering the placement of the entity are not covered while achieving the fire hazard rating.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that limits the aforementioned drawbacks and provides a fire hazard rating for an entity based on its geospatial information.